


replaceable

by taazo_kaan



Series: the suns companion [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Bruma (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taazo_kaan/pseuds/taazo_kaan
Summary: prompt taken from @sufferthorns on tumblr!! follow her or perish
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: the suns companion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	replaceable

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from @sufferthorns on tumblr!! follow her or perish

luavyna’s eyes snapped open, and it was dark. but the room had enough light for her to tell she wasn’t in cloud ruler temple.  _ where was she? what had happened? _

she attempted sitting up, arching her back before falling back down - she must’ve gotten a wound.  _ from where? bruma!  _

memories flashed before her eyes, being thrown back to mundus after closing the great gate, seeing martin in danger, taking the hit for him. it would’ve been fatal to him.

_ martin! where was martin?  _

luavyna heard the creak of a door, and a figure in robes enter the room. she managed to crane her neck to look at the figure. his eyes were clouded over and his brow was furrowed with worry. lua expected him to be wearing the golden armour she had seen him in before but he appeared with his usual priestly robe. 

“you’re awake! oh, thank the divines,” martin put down the washcloth and bowl he was carrying in on a nearby table. he hurried over to lua’s bed - like he couldn’t bear to be apart from her any second longer. martin grasped her hand closest to him and held it to his face, stroking his thumb over her wrist. lua noticed her skin tone - it was a deep purple, and littered with small pink freckles. she snatched away her hand, holding herself tightly. like she was trying to collapse in on herself. 

martin reached out to touch her again but clenched his hand into a fist, setting it down beside him, “are you alright?” he asked - his voice wobbled, and teetered on the edge of a whisper. 

“i’m sorry. i didn’t want you to see me like this ever again.” 

martin let out a small hum, nodding. he could’ve acted ignorant. but ever since luavyna had returned there had been a tension between the two, and everyone could see it strained them both. they missed each other. gods, everyone could see they couldn’t breathe without the other. the glances they shot each other that lingered too long, the yearning that was present in every line they spoke.

she was still gorgeous to him. gods, even with how angry he was at her, she was gorgeous. her skin was a plum colour, with pink-tinted freckles. golden marks and shapes were etched into her skin around her faces, and on her arms. her pupils had become slitted - her gaze was more unhinged, with a predatory aspect creeping at the corners of her eyes. she looked mad. and, she was, he supposed. becoming sheogorath will do that to someone.

martin retrieved the basin and washcloth he had placed down earlier, soaking the cloth and dabbing it across lua’s cheek: a cut right on top of her markings. she didn’t bleed the same, either. her blood had become a deep, muted yellow that flowed with more ease.

lua’s eyes shot back from the wall towards martin, before settling her eyes downwards. the silence was thick - thicker than any other silence that had come between them before.

“why didn’t you leave me out there? i’m always replaceable, you know.” her voice carried through the whole room, but broke in the middle of the sentence. martin could tell she meant it - like she still thought of herself as a disposable soldier and still thought that he would see her that way too.

“you were never replaceable. not to me.” luavyna spared a glance towards him, and she could see the tears gathered in martin’s eyes as he spoke, ready to spill over, “you will never  _ be _ replaceable to me, and i cannot fathom why you took the hit for me.”

“i took the hit because it would’ve been fatal to you.” 

lua expected lines of poetry that would tug at her heart, that martin would have so eloquently crafted just for her. like he always did. what she didn’t expect was to be engulfed in his embrace, and held so sincerely. he was clinging desperately to the only thing - the only person - that made him whole, his other half. 

“i- i thought you were mad at me?”

“i am mad. i am furious, and i dont forgive you, but you will never be unloved by me. my doe, you are too well tangled in my heart.”


End file.
